Fun with the ruffs and puffs
by flyhigh243
Summary: THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL
1. Chapter 1

Me:ACTION!  
Bloss:*starts crying*Why did I do it I wish I said no to them  
BC:FLY BUTCH ATE MY DAMN LUNCH  
Me:CUTTTT WHAT THE HELL BC THIS IS IMPORTANT STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY  
Bubbs:*hands me a cookie*Here you go fly  
Me:YAY COOKIE MINE NO TOUCHY*eats cookie*  
BC:and she calls me a baby  
butch:*slaps bc*sorry my hand slipped  
*butch and Bc starts fighting*  
Bubbles: come back next time bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbs: and we are back

Me: *finishes cookie* yummy cookie I WANT MORE

Bubbs: *scared* ok i'll go make more

Me:*looks at bc and butch*STOP IT!

*stop fighting*

sam*lil brother*: can you make me soup

Me: can you stop loving the rrb and love the ppg

sam: no

me: than no

rrb: we have a fan and you hate us

me: no just the puffs are better now hush

boomer: you gots problems you that right

Me: *starts spinning in circle* no I don't WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Brick:*on phone* yeah she is...for gods sake she's spinning in a circle...ok bye *hangs up*

me: *stops spinning and falls* who was that

Brick: you'll see it's a surprise

Me: i love surprises

mental doctor: hello who called

Brick: *raises hand* I did and she's over there sir *points at me*

Me: who's that

Butch: a there are men to take you to a "special" place

Me: *thinks* *gasp* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME A LIVE BECAUSE...I'M BAT WOMEN *tries to climb the wall but fails*

MD: ok take her

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *runs but is stopped by butch*

Butch: no you don't *carries me bridal style*

Me: *blushes* NO I DON'T WANNA GO

Butch: *smirks* were to sir

MD: over here *points to truck*

Me: I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS BRICK AND YOU TO BUTCH AND BC SINCE I LIKE YOU BE IN CHARGE IF THEY DON'T LISTEN BEAT THEM UP

BC: *smirks evilly* ok

Bubbs: *comes in* i got cookies

Me: COOKIES *gets out of butch's hold* YAY LOVE YOU BUBBLES AND YOU SECOND IN COMMAND *takes cookies* bye

MD: ok lets go now

Me: awwww *pouts and leaves*

Bc: ok now boomer go make pizza before I'll kill you

Boomer: *runs to get pizza*

Blossom: before it gets out of hand *see's the pizza* bye

Everybody: bye *waves*

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it because i'll make butch beat you like a pulp and one more thing *grabs butch and kisses him***

**peace love and stay cool see ya**

**p.s. can you give me ideas cuz i got nothing well BUH-BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**well howdy y'all anyway so...hi i guess and we need to say the people who are in this chapter please welcome**

** blossom *claps***

** Bubbles *claps loudest* **

**buttercup *claps***

** brick *claps* **

**boomer *claps* and **

**Butch *claps***

**All except bubbles: why does she get the loudest claps**

**Because she's the cute one**

**Bubbles: *giggles* why thank you**

**Boomer: *mumbles* i would have slapped you if that wasn't true **

**What was that boomer**

**Boomer: *blushes* n-nothing I said on with the show**

**NO WAIT and my lil brother Sam *claps* ok now on with the show**

* * *

*Sam walks in and sits on the couch*

Me: hello now I got some questions to ask you

Sam: ok shoot

Me: are u stupid? hmmm,hmmm I would like to know

Sam: that was a stupid que- *I stop him*

Me: yes, yes you are thank you for answer the question of the day and now the ruffs and puffs

*they all walk in and sit next to Sam*

Me: ok now here's my oc

*a girl with light brown hair and red highlights comes in*

Me: and welcome Jessica

Jessica: Um...hi

Bubbles: I love your outfit Jess

(she's wearing a red tank top with black shorts and red high heels*

Jessica: thank you Bubbles

Me: I told you not to dress up that much Jess

Jessica: sorry

Me: anyway brick

Brick: yea

Me: give me your hat now

Brick: *walks back slowly* no

Me: if you don't give it to me now I would burn when I get it

Brick: fine *hands me the hat*

Me: thanks here Jessica

Jessica: thanks *puts hat on*

Brick: *looks at Jessica*

Jessica: *blushes and looks away*

Boomer&Butch: *smirks* Jessica and brick sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Jessica: *blushes harder* SHUT UP

Boomer&Butch: first comes love

Me: *puts duck tape on there mouths* quit it

Jessica: thank fly

Me: welcome

Sam: um...we ran out of food here

Me&Butch: NOOO NOT THE FOOD

Butch: *looks and me and smirks*

Me: *blushes* STOP SMIRKING AT ME

Butch: you like me don't you

Me: *blushes harder* N-NO DON'T BE SO STUPID anyway TO THE MALL!

*at the mall midnight*

Blossom&Bubbles: MALL MALL MALL

BC: THANK THE LORD

Brick: five finger discount

Boomer: VIDEO GAMES!

Butch: yea butch got dibs on the Sports Authority

*lights turn out*

Bubbles:AHHHHH

Blossom: HOLY SH*T

BC: WHERE THE LIGHTS AT

Brick: y'all are idiots, we got night vision

Butch&Boomer: BUT ITS MIDNIGHT! WHAT IF IT DON'T WORK IN MIDNIGHT?

Me: *face-palm* wait you guys have night vision and i don't so i can't see nothing *hears thunder*

Me&Bubbles :AHHHHH

Bubbles: *jumps into boomer's arms*

Me: *jumps into butch's arms and hides face in his shirt*

Butch: *looks at me, smirks and then whispers in my ear* see you do like me

Me: *blushes and looks down* n-no i-i don't

Butch: sure you don't

Boomer: *looks at bubbles* its ok bubbles it's gone now

Bubbles: *gets out of boomer's arms and blushes* thanks boomer

Boomer: *blushes* welcome

Brick&blossom: well lets look around

Me: ok *looks at butch* can you carry me

Butch: *smirks* ok

BC: ok lets go

*a few more mins later me and butch were last to walk with the group*

Butch: *puts me down, smirks and walks way*

Me: butch? BUTCH WAIT I'M SCARED *looks around and whimpers* BUTCH I HATE YOU! GUYS HELP ME!

* * *

(back with the rest)

Brick: *looks around* hey butch where's fly

Butch: *smirks* i don't know

Me(where i'm at): BUTCH! GUYS!

Blossom&Bubbles: lets go

BC: *smacks butch and mumbles* I hope you know she likes you but not anymore

Boomer&Bubbles: *shakes head* your an idiot butch

Brick&Blossom: you got that right

* * *

(back with me)

Me: *here's someone behind me and turns* h-hello is a-anyone there?

*someone grabs me from behind*

Me: *and i go unconscious*

* * *

**Cliffhanger! anyway i need to make another chapter so you WILL have to wait isn't that right Jessica?**

**Jessica: yes it is fly**

**oh and thank you to The flaming Angel for helping me and sam plus Jessica will be in the next chapter**

**peace love and AWESOMENESS BUH-BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi programa de puntos por partido y RRB!**

**everybody but bubbles: *blank stares***

**Bubbles: she said Hello and welcome to my program, ppg and RRB!**

**everybody: oh**

**Butch:who think fly loves me**

**Everybody but me: *raises hand***

***blushes* QUIT IT BE FOR I PUT YOU IN A CAGE AND TAKE AWAY YOUR POWERS**

**everybody: ...**

**anyway i own nothing besides Jessica and angle Jk angel owns herself XD**

* * *

(and back with the puffs)

Butch: ok I think we should split up

BC: I agree

*bubbles and boomer grab hands*

Blossom: ok well i guess we split up then and by the looks of it bubbles and boomer are together ok?

everyone but blossom: oh ok

* * *

(with brick)

*Brick walks on the second floor and passes a music store*

Brick: yo is someone here or is it a donation to yours truly *throws a piece of paper near some set up instrument

Angel: ow something tells me that wasn't a rose from my fans

(brick see's a girl with waist length silvery red hair in a braid, red one shoulder with the words FALLEN ANGLE in silver, a grey denim jacket with silvery angel wings on the back, grey denim shorts half way above the knee, red and silver strappy wedges, and silver hair ribbon)

Brick: why are you in the dark

Angel: there's no light I didn't notice

brick: What do you mean you didn't know

Angel: well i'm half blind but see better in the dark and the view i'm getting is amazing *hearts in eyes* how come you can see

Brick: night vision, one of my powers

Angel: you have powers

Brick: yea I'm the leader of the rowdyruff boys

Angel: so i'm actually talking to the Brick Jojo

Brick: Have you seen or heard a girl come by

Angel: don't patronize me! I don't rely on hearing to know fly came by here

Brick: you know her

Angel: duh she comes in every time and gets something new, so every week basically

Brick: well where'd she go

Angel: Idk I saw her come thru.. Look like she was being carried... Maybe it was Butch or something.. She does like him

brick: and you know this how

Angel: he came looking for a bass last Tuesday and got ticked when I told him he can't have one for breaking my sax, broke the bass, and stormed out. Fly stood there staring the whole time

Brick: so that can mean anything

Angel: I also used my powers to read her aura.

Brick: you have powers?

Angel: I have powers of mind and spirit, emotions, and music and art

Brick: well can you use that to help us find her?

Angel: of course. Mind giving me a piggy back ride

Brick: I thought you could see in the dark

Angel: I can, I just want a piggy back ride.

Brick: um ok *picks up bridal style and throws in the air* I was gonna catch you on my back

Angel: I have control over this landing to you know and now you shall carry me on my shoulders. MUSH BOY MUSH

Brick: *thinking* Fly better be worth this although she's kinda cute.. for a superpowered blind chick

Angel: *kicks in ribs* I read that and stop blushing I'm not that pretty

Brick: *thinking* stupid emotional, mind reading, aura ,spirit crap.

Angel: *kicks harder* one more word and I'll sing a song and enter your thoughts

Brick: yes ma'am

Angel: good Brickie now too the group *hmmms a song And everyone appears* now off to find Fly, my best customer and potential bestie!

Blossom: But I'm the leader

Angel: Brickie warn Blossom about my special talents since we've been through this. Maybe she'd like to hear me sing.

Brick: Bloss this is one time I agree with someone I met less than 20 minutes ago. Let her have her moment.

Angel: *thinks to Blossom and tells her my powers*

Blossom: ok why don't you lead us

Boomer/Bubbles: can we hear you sing

Angel *fake evil voice* yea how about right now...

Brick/Blossom: no no its fine/maybe later

BC: so what talents

Angel and Butch: enough about the mystery talents we gotta find Fly/my girlfr-

BC/Boomer/Bubbles: Butch and Fly sittin a tr-

Angel/Brick/blossom: Enough/Shut up/Be Quiet. This rescue mission starts now!

* * *

(Sam and Jessica)

Sam: Um... Hi

Jessica: hi

Sam: well this is awkward

Jessica: yes it is

(Sam and Jessica ran out of the room because of the awkwardness)

* * *

(where i'm at)

Me: *waking up* uh...ow my head *rubs head and looks around* I'm in a cage?

Voice: well it's so nice to see you up

Me: *scared* w-who a-are you

Voice: you don't need to know, all that I want is**REVENGE**

Me: w-why do y-you want me t-than

Voice: because I want revenge to the people your with

Me: w-why

Voice:** ENOUGH WITH THE WHY'S ALREADY AND SHUT UP!**

Me: *stay's quiet and whimpers*

Voice: thank you now goodbye **for now**

* * *

**well what do you think and did you guess who that was...hmmmm,hmmmm**

**Butch: just get to the point**

**I was getting there don't get your panties in a twist**

**Angel: Before they fight...**

**Everyone but me and butch: peace love and AWESOMENESS BUH-BYE**


	5. please read

Hey so so sorry for not updating in a while with school and all the chiz

Butch: yup just keep making excuses fly

who in the right mind let you in butch

Butch: your brother

that little piece of-

Blossom: this is a kid story fly watch the language

I was going to say ham but if you want me to curse then I will

Blossom: no wait never mind what I said

Ok bossy ok

Butch: *chuckles*

Blossom: don't call me that

Brick: don't call you what?

Blossom: nothing

she doesn't want me to call her Bossy as a nick name

Buttercup: but it's true

Butch/boomer/Bubbles: it is

Ok where did you come from

Butch: from a toilet in a prison cell

I did not need to know that anyway i WILL update soon like later on tomorrow when I finish some vacation homework I have

Butch: and before we leave I have to do something

what butch?

Butch: this *kisses me then runs*

*blushes* BUTCH JOJO YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE

Blossom/Brick: see you soon

Boomer/Bubbles: bye

Buttercup: see ya


End file.
